helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu
Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Winter 2013 ~Viva!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ2013冬 ～ビバ！～) will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *'Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~' *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ zzzz.jpg|Scene zz.jpg|All (Opening) zzzzzz.jpg|C-ute y.jpg|All zzzzyyy.jpg|Morning Musume zzzzsmileage.jpg|S/mileage yy.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko zzzrisako.jpg|Sugaya Risako zzzmitsuia.jpg|Mitsui Aika zzzmano.jpg|Otsuka Aina, Mano Erina, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzmano3.jpg|Mano Erina zzzzmano2.jpg|Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Mano Erina, Kaneko Rie, Yoshihashi Kurumi zzzzsayumi.jpg|Michishige Sayumi, Makoto zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg|Suzuki Airi zzwws.jpg|Mano Erina, Tanaka Reina zzzkonomachi.jpg|C-ute - Kono Machi zzzzokai.jpg|Okai Chisato zzzmaimi.jpg|Hagiwara Mai, Yajima Maimi zzzzwww.jpg|Berryz Kobo - Asian Celebration zzrisako2.jpg|Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako zzhelpme.jpg|Morning Musume - Help me!! zzzzsatoda mai.jpg|Satoda Mai as Special Guest img20130102helloproject69.jpg|All img20130102helloproject77.jpg|Berryz Kobo img20130102helloproject78.jpg|S/mileage img20130102helloproject79.jpg|C-ute img20130102helloproject80.jpg|Morning Musume graduation.jpg|Last H!P concert for Tanaka Reina and Mano Erina xxxxxwwddd.jpg|Backstage makoto.jpg|Rokkies with Ogawa Makoto makoto2.jpg|Tanaka Reina, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi img20130105083334.jpg|Promotion tumblr_mgjwoaFbzX1qclfimo1_500.jpg|Hello! Pro Kenshuusei tumblr_mgjwmf8lLJ1qclfimo1_500.jpg Setlist #Hello! no Theme #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #MC #＊ #Otona no Tochuu - S/mileage #Manopiano - Mano Erina #NEXT MY SELF - Mano Erina #Kono Machi - ℃-ute #Kanashiki Heaven - ℃-ute #Asian Celebration - Berryz Koubou #WANT! - Berryz Koubou #Help me!! - Morning Musume #Wakuteka Take a chance - Morning Musume #＊＊ #＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊＊＊ #＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful!~ - Mano Erina #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - S/mileage #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei #Medley: #*One・Two・Three #*FOREVER LOVE #*Seishun no Serenade #*Heroine ni Narou ka! #*Nee Senpai #*Renai Hunter #*Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama #*Aitai Aitai Aitai na #*Uchouten LOVE #*Doki Doki Baby #*Dokk~an! Capriccio #Be Alive - All Line-Up Changes: *＊: S/mileage Performance 1 **Samui ne. **Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *＊＊: Tasaki Asahi Performances **Tegami - Tasaki Asahi **Rolling Days - Tasaki Asahi *＊＊＊: SATOYAMA Movement Performances **(Kari) Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ - Peaberry **Boys be ambitious! - GREEN FIELDS **Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ - DIY♡ *＊＊＊＊: Covers by ℃-ute **Otakebi Boy WAO! **The Matenrou Show *＊＊＊＊＊: Covers by Berryz Koubou **Shabondama **Massara Blue Jeans (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) *＊＊＊＊＊＊: Covers by Morning Musume **Kiss me Aishiteru **Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *＊＊＊＊＊＊＊: Guest Performances **Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon **Daite HOLD ON ME! - Iida Kaori and Yasuda Kei with Morning Musume **Resonant Blue - Takahashi Ai with Morning Musume **LOVE Machine - Abe Natsumi with Morning Musume **Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Ishikawa Rika with Zoku•v-u-den (Michishige Sayumi and Sugaya Risako) **BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yoshizawa Hitomi with Petitmoni V (Mano Erina, Nakajima Saki, and Hagiwara Mai) **Chokotto LOVE Yasuda Kei with S/mileage Trivia *The "Viva!" setlist will represent the current Mobekimasu. *This concert is the final Hello! Project concert to feature Mano Erina and Tanaka Reina before their graduation from Hello! Project or Morning Musume. *Morning Musume member Sato Masaki was unable to attend the first two days due to a high fever. This will only will affect the ~Viva!~ setlist. *Natsuyaki Miyabi hurt her ankle prior to the concert, which made her unable to preform dance numbers until futher notice. *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Oda Sakura as a Morning Musume member. *The names "Viva!" and "Bravo!" already imply a feeling of celebration. *Tasaki Asahi is a special guest and will debut in this concert. *Some 16th generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members participated on certain dates. *Ishida Ayumi and Mitsui Aika celebrated their birthdays during this concert tour. Members Featured *Master of Ceremony: **Makoto **Mitsui Aika *Guests: **Tasaki Asahi **Hello! Project OG ***Satoda Mai (Country Musume) **Morning Musume OG ***1st Gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ***2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei ***4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi ***5th Gen: Takahashi Ai **Miyazaki Yuka (GREEN FIELDS) *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho , Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **5th Gen: Kaneko Rie **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina, Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki **15th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **16th Gen: Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede Concert Schedule Note *Sato Masaki was absent for all shows between January 2 through January 13 due to a fever and left neck cervical lymphadenitis. *Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, and Katsuta Rina was absent for all shows between January 12 through January 13 due to the influenza. *Kudo Haruka was absent for the 18:30 of the Bravo! show on January 13 due to a fever. *Mitsui Aika will be absent all shows between January 19 and January 20 due to the influenza. Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In